Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong, occasionally referred to by his initials DK, is a gorilla who has an undying love for bananas and is extremely protective of them. He wears a red tie with his initials on it. Donkey Kong first encountered Mario and Luigi for the first time in a long time in "A Monkey for your Thoughts?", in which he believed they stole his bananas after reading a letter from Diddy Kong stating that two plumbers stole them. After chasing them, Donkey Kong is preparing to kill them, only to be stopped when UPS arrives with another letter from Diddy Kong, who adds that Wario and Waluigi really stole them. When Donkey tries to apologize and ask for forgiveness, Mario and Luigi do not forgive him and storm off, leaving the gorilla by himself. As Wario and Waluigi laugh about getting away with their crime, Donkey Kong quickly bursts in and prepares to chase them. Donkey Kong tends to chase people around and beat them up if they stole his bananas (or even if he thinks that they did). Biography Background At some point, Donkey Kong became roommates with Mario, meaning that Mario probably roomed with him before buying a house in the Real World. Somewhere along the way, he kidnapped Pauline. After these events occurred, Donkey Kong began to room with Waluigi. Season One -Three]] Donkey Kong spends the season chasing people and beating them up. First, in "A Monkey for your Thoughts?", he goes after Mario and Luigi after assuming that they stole his bananas after reading a letter by Diddy Kong claiming that two plumbers stole them and that Donkey Kong must retrieve them. Soon, the gorilla starts chasing Mario and Luigi everywhere. and Luigi]] Eventually, Donkey Kong manages to corner them and is coming close to killing them. However, before he can, UPS arrives with another letter from Diddy Kong and asks Donkey to sign and he does. Mario tells UPS not to leave him and Luigi there with Donkey Kong as he thinks he will still kill them. UPS tells him thay he would love to stay, but he has to deliver other packages and then leaves. Donkey Kong opens the letter and Diddy Kong tells him that Wario and Waluigi really stole his bananas and says not to chase the Mario Brothers as that would be stupid and then bids him farewell. Feeling remorse, Donkey Kong turns to Mario and Luigi and apologizes for chasing them and admits that he was wrong the whole time. He asks for forgiveness, but Mario refuses and tells him to get out of his face and storms off with Luigi (who agrees with Mario), thus disappointing Donkey Kong as he hangs his head in sadness. Afterwards, Donkey Kong chases Wario and Waluigi around in an extreme rage for the rest of the season as punishment for stealing his bananas, thus making them scream in terror as they are now caught. Season Two Originally, Donkey Kong wants to return to his home to Diddy. However, when the warp pipes are closed, Donkey is stuck in the Real World and assists the gang. He becomes a co-referee with Brock during the soccer game, as well as later running Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms with Brock as well. Soon, Donkey Kong joins Mario, Luigi, and the others in their quest to defeat Nox Decious. With Brock's "help", they manage to find the first Nether Emblem: The shield. Season Three Donkey Kong makes a small appearance as he looks for his stolen bananas yet again. Eventually, Donkey discovers that Otacon has his bananas; so he hunts Otacon down to get them back. The Lost Episode The Lost Episode was supposed to be Donkey Kong's last appearance as a series regular. Upon Scott Masterson's asking, Donkey Kong is filling in Link's place in Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms because he is sick. They are standing outside singing when Scott appears and forces them to agree to him being their manager again. The band members are forced into changing into new outfits and try to sing songs, but Scott hates and criticizes all of them, much to the band members' disappointment. Later on, they try to think of a song, but instead decide to teach Scott a lesson. In the end, Donkey manages to save Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms from Scott by obtaining the rights to the band. Scott tries to stop him, but ends up being chased away by him. ''The Movie Ash asks Wario where Donkey Kong has been and he explains that he returned to his jungle. This sole statement gives closure to Donkey Kong in ''Stupid Mario Brothers. Season Four ]] After a long absence, Donkey Kong finally returns. However, RMA Studios has purchased a new gorilla costume due to the original one that has been used since Season One having to be taken away as Rich Alvarez and Chris Muller were simply borrowing it for a while. Donkey Kong begins to date Pauline until Mario accidentally kills her due to Solid Snake's FOXDIE chocolates. Later, Donkey meets Brock; but soon, Gary intervenes and challenges Brock to a showdown, with the winner becoming Donkey Kong's best friend (despite the gorilla not knowing Gary at all). Afterwards, Donkey Kong's bananas get stolen by Mario and Luigi for the Mafia, but they are soon given back to him. Since Pauline's death becomes the cause of most of the conflict in the season, it is mentioned numerous times and whenever it is, Donkey Kong appears and reacts in an upset way (even if he isn't supposed to be in the scene at all), which turns into something of a running gag. ]] Getting exhausted, Donkey Kong rides on Yoshi over to Mario. Mario finds it rather weird to see Donkey riding Yoshi until the gorilla reveals he was just feeling tired. As well, the gorilla reveals to Mario that he is getting sued by Universal Music Group for Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms' music videos (apparently still owning the rights to the band), but is ultimately saved when the band makes an original song. Later, Donkey Kong dances at the mailbox, which impresses a record producer. This makes an excited Donkey go and create videos and music. Unfortunately, he is instantly fired by the producer and he and Yoshi leave to join the others training. For some crazed reason, Donkey Kong's job somewhat involved Charlie Sheen. Later on, Donkey played around with Waluigi's hat after Wario had left it behind. He took part in the final battle against the ninjas and is shown beating one by making her slip on a banana peel. After the battle, Mario approached Donkey Kong and sincerely apologized for Pauline's death. When Mario promises to get him all the bananas he wants, Donkey forgives him and the two make amends. Then Mario leaves after telling Donkey Kong to be on alert for an upcoming battle, leaving the gorilla slightly confused. Season Five Donkey Kong and Ness help out Luigi in a battle with ninjas on the soccer field. Donkey and the others defeat them and walk back to base. Afterwards, he is sent to get Mario's mail, but ends up dropping it all on the ground by accident and he walks away in frustration. In the first battle against the Legion of Villains, Donkey Kong is addressed by Scott Masterson, who intends on getting back at him for stealing his band, though Donkey has no clue what he did wrong to Scott. In the battle, Scott distracts Donkey Kong by pointing out a banana and as soon as he is distracted, Scott defeats and knocks the gorilla out with a karate chop to the neck. Despite being unconscious, Donkey Kong manages to shout out, "Three way fight!!!" when the Darkness arrives. He is then teleported away with the rest of the group. ]] Later, Donkey Kong is sent to stop Scott from taking over the world's economy, but manages to befriend him instead and begins to learn of Scott's past. When Scott tries to make up with him with a handshake, the gorilla pretends to have sympathy for him and is about to shake his hand, when he instead knocks him out and leaves him to get eaten by cannibals while singing "California Girls" to himself as he walks away. Later, Donkey Kong intervenes in the battle between Mona and Pauline, trying to convince Pauline not to kill Mona. But Pauline believes that Donkey never loved her until the gorilla tells her that he was going to ask her to marry him. Pauline can't bring herself to kill Mona, so she decides to stop fighting, but tells Donkey Kong that they can never be together and walks away. The gorilla is very disheartened by this, but then goes to help Mona, who thanks him for his help. He was with Mona when she broke up with Wario and her departure from the team. Then he asks Wario a question, however he gets knocked out by an angry Wario. He and Yoshi meet up with Luigi about their upcoming plans about the ninjas and the two are instructed by Luigi to sneak into Nox Decious' base and find out how many being attacked by Nox Decious]] ninjas they have. Donkey Kong and Yoshi manage to make it into the base, only to be confronted by Decious, who declares that there is no sense in discussing things with them and launches a massive ball of dark energy at them, mortally wounding them both. Later on, Ness informs Luigi that the two have been severely wounded and will be in intensive care; their chance for survival is, unfortunately, low. Closure ]] In the ending montage, a recovered Donkey Kong gets married to Pauline, with Brock as the preacher, Yoshi as the best man, and Mona as the maid of honor. ''Stupid Mario Football Donkey Kong appeared in ''Stupid Mario Football. ''That Stupid Video Game Show Donkey Kong appears in ''That Stupid Video Game Show. In the first episode, he had to escape from poachers who captured him. He appears at the end of the fourth episode, catching Lara Croft's attention and taking her out. In "Mario's Roommate DK," Donkey Kong volunteers to be Mario's new roommate as he and Luigi are now broke due to Mario spending the last of their money on a Wii U (which Mario claimed was better than food, thus making Luigi angry). One day later, Mario is lying on the couch in a terrified manner and Luigi notices this and tells his brother that he has been there for almost 24 hours. Mario tells Luigi that he isn't leaving and says that if he saw the things he has seen, Luigi wouldn't move either. Luigi is confused by this, so Mario tells him that what he has seen is unspeakable: "Bananas flying around like body parts! Bongos as loud as bombs!". Then he asks Luigi if he has ever seen a gorilla pee in the kitchen sink and when Luigi replies no, Mario tells his brother to consider himself "un-traumatized". Then Donkey Kong enters the room humming and when Mario notices him, he orders him to stay away from him, which confuses Donkey Kong as he scratches the back of his head in confusion. Luigi tells Mario to stop acting like this, but he apologizes to Luigi, saying that he can't stay there anymore. Luigi says that is crazy and tells Mario to stay another hour and they'll work it out. Mario says that an hour is too long, but Luigi says that that isn't much time at all. Mario asks Luigi if he has ever stared at a clock for an hour and he says that it would take a long time, only for Mario to say that it would take 1 hour, followed by Luigi agreeing, "Touche." Getting up from the couch, Mario tells Luigi to have fun with his new roommate and that he is going to go sleep in a tree somewhere since no one wanted to play the Wii U with him anyway and he then leaves out the door while crying. Luigi proceeds to ask Donkey Kong if he wants to eat more bananas, to which he accepts and gives a thumbs up while saying, "Yeah!". Physical Description In Season One, Donkey Kong has black hair and a dark gray face, hands, and feet. Since Season Four, Donkey Kong's appearance had changed: He now has a lighter grey-colored face, hands, and feet. He wears a red tie with his initials DK written on it in yellow and white shoes. Personality Donkey Kong is short-tempered, wild, disgruntled, violent, voracious, and easily angered; however, at the same time, he is a fun-loving, energetic, sneaky, happy-go-lucky, mischievous prankster. He is also very loyal and loving and seeing his reaction with Pauline shows that he is very caring for others. and Luigi, thinking they stole his bananas]] He can be quick to draw conclusions, believing that Mario and Luigi stole his bananas because he saw them eating some in "A Monkey for your Thoughts?". Near the end, when Donkey Kong found out through another letter from Diddy Kong that Wario and Waluigi really stole his bananas, he politely asked Mario and Luigi for forgiveness, but Mario refused and asked the ape if he thought he would forget about the current situation, Pauline, and the toilet seat. He tells Donkey Kong to get out of his face and storms off with Luigi, making Donkey Kong feel bad. Initially, he doesn't like Wario and Waluigi as they stole his bananas, usually chasing them around. Now, Donkey Kong he seems to be fine around them now since they joined Mario in fighting evil and redeemed themselves. In Season Five, Donkey Kong frequently appears to be the peacemaker of the group, allowing Scott Masterson to confide in him (before knocking him unconscious as he was instructed) and trying to peacefully convince Pauline not to kill Mona. Abilities / Skills Donkey Kong is a powerful fighter and has shown it a few times throughout the series. At the end of Season One, he went to assist Mario and Ash in a battle against Wario, Waluigi, and Fedex. Donkey held his own fairly well, but he was eventually defeated to leave Mario alone to fight Wario himself. In Season Five, Donkey Kong knocked Scott Masterson unconscious and later on, Scott died from being eaten by cannibals. Relationships Diddy Kong Donkey Kong's best friend and nephew, who is a little bit smarter than him. He appeared in voice only in Episode 10, where he told Donkey Kong that Wario and Waluigi stole his bananas, when at first, Donkey Kong thought that Mario and Luigi stole his bananas (even though they were really innocent). Mario Donkey Kong and Mario are fairly good friends (despite Mario's rivalry with Cranky). This friendship hit an obstacle when Mario accidentally killed Pauline, but they are on good terms after Mario apologized. Luigi Coming soon! Wario Coming soon! Waluigi Coming soon! Brock Donkey Kong and Brock form a friendship after the soccer match in one of the episodes. They end up running Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms together, and later work together to find the 1st nether emblem, the Shield. Yoshi Throughout the series Yoshi and Donkey Kong are shown to be best friends as they are seen together in some occasions such as when Donkey Kong was riding on Yoshi and when they are together on a mission to spy on Nox Decious. Pauline Donkey Kong loves Pauline and had even planned on proposing to her. He was largely saddened by her death. Upon her resurrection and joining Ganondorf's army, he revealed his intentions of proposing to her causing her to leave the team but decided not to be with Donkey Kong telling him they can never be together, leaving Donkey Kong disheartened. But for the ending of Stupid Mario Brothers, he does end up marrying Pauline anyway. Trivia * Donkey Kong's original costume wasn't owned by Rich Alvarez, so his lack of appearances in Season Three was due to the fact that they had to return the costume. Later, in Season Four, Donkey Kong's appearance changed due to RMA Studios purchasing a new Donkey Kong costume. * When Waluigi was first introduced, he said that Bowser told him he wouldn't have to share a room with Donkey Kong anymore if he helped Wario. This is never brought up afterwards, but Waluigi does apparently know him as he makes fun of him with Wario after stealing his bananas. * The original "DK" tie was sold in an auction on eBay by Rich Alvarez and Chris Muller since having not owned the costume, they have no use for the tie. The bidding went over $100.00. * While the original actor of Donkey Kong (possibly Tim Runyan) couldn't make it for shooting on one of the episodes and hasn't been heard from since, Matt Provencal (the actor who normally plays Wario) filled in for him and has played Donkey Kong from then on. Thus, this made Donkey Kong shrink from 6 feet to 5.9 feet. * He was supposed to be in Episode 36, but the creators remade that episode. * In his original appearances, Donkey Kong could only speak in typical monkey noises and screeches translated with subtitles. However, in Season Four and Five, he speaks limited English, often beginning sentences with "Brrr, d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d," and then a random word, such as "Suck!", "Inconvenient!", or "Asshole!". * In Season Four, Alvarez also played Donkey Kong in a few scenes that involved Donkey Kong and Matt in one of his other roles. * Sometimes, he grunts some songs, like "Smooth Criminal" by Michael Jackson and songs by Katy Perry. * During a scene that featured all of the good guys listening to Ryu giving a speech, Donkey Kong was played by Eric Porter. Category:Characters Category:Mario Series Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:The Mushroom Force